


Puppy

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [566]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Butt Plugs, Collars, Gags, M/M, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Puppy Sam, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: Sam is Dean's puppy, and Dean's puppy missed his master





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here on AO3, please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com (wintersmutandfluff for the holiday season) via ask or anonymous submit (if you don't have a tumblr)

Dean walked back into the Bunker, greeted by silence. He hummed to himself as he put groceries from the food run away, wondering silently where Sam was, and what he was up to exactly.

He received the answer when he wandered to his room, opening the door to find Sam asleep on his bed, curled up, and completely naked, save for the tail plug in his ass, the collar around his neck, and the red ball gag in his mouth.

Looks like his little puppy wanted to play when Dean came back.

And Dean was perfectly fine with that.

“Sam.” Dean sang softly, walking over and running a gentle hand up Sam’s body. “Sammy, wake up.”

Sam shifted softly, and his eyes cracked open, turning and seeing Dean, and Sam gave a soft whine.

“Miss me, pup?” Dean asked.

Sam nodded, and stretched out his muscles before he moved around and nuzzled Dean in the side.

“You wanna play, Sammy?” Dean asked, already feeling the bulge in his pants. He could see Sam’s cock filling up, and Sam whined again, nodding.

Dean knelt down, nipping along Sam’s lower lip, staring at him, green eyes blown.

“Be a good puppy Sammy, turn around and bare yourself for me.” Dean ordered, voice soft.

Sam moved, kneeling and spreading his legs out, resting his head on his arms.

Dean moved behind him, and stripped out of his clothes, freeing his erection, and he spread Sam’s ass cheeks, twisting the plug inside of Sam lightly, and Sam groaned, pushing back into Dean’s hands, and making the older Winchester pull back.

Sam whined, and Dean  _tsked_. “Sammy, you need to be a good puppy. Puppies do as their masters say. Be my good puppy.”

Sam stilled and Dean moved back playing with the plug, until Sam was whining and moaning behind the gag.

“Does puppy want his master inside of him?”

Sam moaned and gave a jerky nod, and Dean grabbed the lube from the sidetable, before he freed the tail plug.

Dean lubed a few fingers up and easily sank two inside, receiving a low throaty moan from Sam as he started to pump the fingers in and out.

“Taking me well Sammy. Just like a good puppy should.” Dean praised. Sam shifted underneath Dean, wanting to push back and fucking himself on Dean’ fingers, especially when Dean added a third finger, but he remained practically still, and Dean smiled, continuing with his praises.

He crooked his fingers, waiting for the moment when he would find Sam’s prostate.

When Sam cried out around the gag, Dean knew he had it, and Dean started to rub against the bundle of nerves, making Sam moan with need, trembling under Dean’s body.

“Ready for my cock Sammy?” Dean asked, fingers stilling inside Sam, and Sam nodded furiously.

Dean pulled his fingers away and slicked his cock up, sinking it inside Sam, and savoring the clenches Sam gave around his cock.

“Good puppy. Good Sammy.” Dean groaned, pulling his hips back and thrusting into Sam.

His hands wrapped around Sam’s hips as he fucked Sam’s ass, and Sam groaned, clenching onto the sheets.

“You’ve been such a good puppy. You deserve a treat. Fuck back on my cock, Sammy. I know how bad you want to.” Dean grinned, pulling his hands away, and stilling.

Sam shifted into a good positing and he started fucking back on Dean’s cock, grunting and moaning, while Dean watched his cock sink inside of Sam’s ass.

“Fuck, good boy, Sammy. Good boy.” Dean groaned, before his hands wrapped back around Sam’s hips, started to fuck Sam again, while Sam pushed back to meet each thrust.

As Dean fucked Sam, he knew Sam’s orgasm was rising, feeling the clenching around his cock.

“Would you like to come Sammy? Wanna come for your master?”

Sam moaned sharply as Dean thrust deep, and Dean smiled.

“Be a good puppy Sammy. Come.”

Sam cried out around the gag, and Dean groaned as he felt himself orgasm inside of Sam.

When the two came down from their high, Dean pulled out an placed Sam down on the bed on his side, removing the gag and collar.

“Fuck, Sam. You good?” Dean asked.

“Better than.” Sam grunted. “Wanna sleep with you.”

“I can do that.” Dean grinned. “You were a good puppy after all.”

Sam smiled softly as Dean settled behind him, nuzzling into his neck.


End file.
